


Shiro Finds Love

by ScrotieMcBoogerBalls



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Sudden Hookup, This is real, Totally, sheith is dead, the true ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 05:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16402265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScrotieMcBoogerBalls/pseuds/ScrotieMcBoogerBalls
Summary: After the war is over, Shiro finds his true gay love. And it's not Keith.





	Shiro Finds Love

"Shiro, I know this is crazy and we just met, but will you marry me?" asked Roy Fokker.

"But you're dead," Shiro said.

"Oh yeah." And Roy's ghost went back to the afterlife.


End file.
